Don't Change Me
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Murtagh travels after Inheritance and stumbles upon a strange place called London. He's offered a job as a professor at Hogwarts after attending school there with the Marauders, and he finds friends in the Gold and Silver trio, and helps them with the war
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is set after Inheritance and at the start of Harry's sixth year. Basically, Murtagh left to travel and he found Earth. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the subplot line.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Murtagh

I sighed as I stood from the once comfortable chair and made my to open the front door of my house, preparing for a fight seeing as I wasn't expecting any visitors. When I pulled the door open I raised an eyebrow. Standing in the doorway was Minerva Mcgonagall and Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nearly seventeen years ago I attended the school with the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Since then I had been visiting the school for guest lessons, but I hadn't been back for several years.

"Ah, Murtagh, it's good to see you again." Dumbledore said in his hoarse, wispy voice.

"You too sir." I replied, still confused as to why they were here.

"Let's cut to the chase, Murtagh. We need someone to run a joint lesson between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, the last teacher got murdered last month and we've been looking for a replacement ever since. Will you do it?" I raised an eyebrow and let out a shocked chuckle.

"I haven't taught in years though, are you sure?" Dumbledore and Mcgonagall nodded and I glanced around for a second. "But it's almost time for term to start!" Dumbledore's eye twinkled while Mcgonagall looked grave.

"Yes my boy, it is. I suggest, if you do take the offer of course, that you pack immediately and join the students on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow." I considered it for a second before nodding firmly.

"I'll do it. I'll be there." The two professors nodded to me before turning on their heels and disapparating, leaving me standing alone in the doorway. I closed the door and raced into my bedroom to pack.

After I had stuffed everything I would need into a large suitcase I fell onto my bed, exhausted, before deciding to shower before tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey Guys! Now, I know I haven't posted to any story, especially this one for a long while now, but I've been super busy with writing my new trilogy, which is about World War III. But, as it's me, super-powers are involved. Also, I barely get any sleep nowadays and I have to work on my dad's laptop because mine is simply atrocious to work with. Sorry it took so long! Also, I would like to say that, while this is still set at the start of Harry's sixth year, it's also set after an edited version of Inheritance. So, it's like Inheritance, but not. Like, I changed a few things I thought would make this story easier to write and would make more sense to me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the subplot line and the new trilogy I'm writing.

* * *

><p>Murtagh<p>

I woke up the next morning at ten, dressing myself in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white, short sleeved, v-neck t-shirt with a blood red hooded shirt on top. After all, Scotland was cold this time of year. I made sure I brushed my teeth and put the pre-cooked spaghetti meal in my magically resized leather messenger bag, the only thing I would be bringing with me to Hogwarts, seeing as everything fit. I slipped the messenger bag over my head and drank a glass of milk (yes, I know, lame, but healthy bones are important to me). Taking one last glance at the clock, I turned on my heel and disappeared, wincing at the constricted feeling as I landed, shaking it off before entering King's Cross Station. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching me, I slipped into the pillar between platform nine and ten, onto platform nine and three quarters. A grin spread across my lips as I stared up at the Hogwarts Express for the first time in seventeen years. What with the lateness of my appointment, I was forced to take the express, not that I was really complaining. It's not like I had bothered learning how to drive after all. I hopped up the steps to the passage along the train and, seeing as it was only 10:20, got a seat in the carriage I want, the last one in the train. I sat alone, reading one of my favorite books, Shakespeare's The Tragedy of Macbeth. I sat there for a good half hour, simply reading before the train started moving, and three teenagers, one a red-head boy, clearly a Weasley, a slightly bushy, brown haired girl with big brown eyes and an intelligent look to her, and a boy with unruly, jet black hair, bright green eyes hidden behind spectacles, and from beneath his fringe I could see a lightning star. Harry Potter. He looks so much like James and Lily. I resisted the urge to tell him this, knowing it would creep him out, seeing as I looked barely nineteen, not nearly old enough to have met his mother or father.

"Excuse me?" I glanced up again, staring at them with a small smile on my face. "Everywhere else is full." The girl said, glancing behind her at Harry before glancing back to me. "Can we sit with you?" I nodded, staying silent but watching them from over the book, dropping my stare when I reminded myself that they weren't a threat.

"Um…" The red-haired boy mumbled nervously, clearing his throat quietly, looking back at the girl as she nudged him forward. "My name's Ron Weasley, and this is Hermione Granger. Obviously, that's Harry Potter," he jerked his thumb to Harry as he sat in the corner blushing slightly at the attention. "You know him of course. What's your name? And house?" I smirked at them, glancing between them before sitting up, snapping my book shut and stuffing it back in my messenger bag, not missing the look on Hermione's face when she read the title.

"Macbeth? I've read that. A real tragedy if you ask me, not one of those cheap sob-stories you'd find at the airport. I take you're muggle-born then? So am I." The smirk was replaced with a grin and I sat up straighter.

"Yet I will try the last. Before my body I throw my warlike shield. Lay on, Macduff, and damned be him that first cries, "Hold, enough!" I recited, staring at her with the same smile, though this time slightly mocking as she raised an eyebrow, and I swear I heard her mutter under her breath, "Oh lord, I've finally found a boy who likes books as much as I do!"

"As an answer to your earlier question Ron, my names Murtagh Morzansson. As for my house, the last time I was at Hogwarts I was Gryffindor, but seeing as I'm a teacher now, I don't think that really matters." Ron, Harry and Hermione's eyebrows rose to the point I thought they were going to disappear under their hair, but somehow they remained visible.

"You're a bit young to be a teacher, aren't you?" Harry spluttered, staring at me, his eyebrows still raised, his glasses magnifying his eyes even further.

"I'm older than I look." I said with a chuckle, folding my hands in my lap as they looked skeptical. _Nice, very vague. I can't believe you're leaving me again._ Thorn growled sarcastically in my head, and I could practically feel him glaring at me. _**Well, I can't exactly take you with me, can I? Not if you don't want Hagrid and everyone else gawking at you.**_ I could feel Thorn scowling pathetically and resisted the urge to chuckle. He was currently flying high above the train, probably as slowly as he possibly go.

"And how old is that?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised, her eyes squinting at me suspiciously.

"Well, let me put it this way, I was friends with James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and _Peter Pettigrew_." I spat the last name, ignoring their shocked looks. "I guess I better be careful, I used to bully Snape, and now you never know where that greasy bastard is hiding." Ron snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Wait, I thought all the posts had been filled. What are you going to teach?" Hermione asked, once again suspiciously.

"My lesson is a cross between Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts." The three teens shred a glance between each other and gulped silently.

"Uh…sir, you do know the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts post is cursed, right?" Harry Asked quietly, probably hoping to warn me before I went and got myself killed.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not that easy to get rid of." I raised an eyebrow slowly, hinting to the fact that Professor Dumbledore had told me to follow Harry wherever he went, to make sure he didn't get himself hurt or in trouble.

* * *

><p>(AN): Again, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, I know I haven't updated in a while, but here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the sub-plot line.

* * *

><p>Murtagh<p>

The others talked the rest of the way, although I could tell they were avoiding a larger subject, and I started reading Macbeth again, only answering a few simple questions.

"So, Murtagh, where are you from? I mean, I don't recognise your accent." Hermione asked, making me hold back a chuckle as I looked at her from over my book.

"Somewhere I doubt you've heard of." I said vaguely, ignoring Hermione's sceptic look.

"I doubt that. I mean, I've studied just about every language there is, which means I've heard of almost every country." I grinned triumphantly and shook my head.

"Have you ever heard of the Liduen Kvaedhi?" I asked in reply, smirking as her eyebrows furrowed in the middle.

"No…." She murmured, looking ashamed and embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, very few people do. In my class, I'll make sure you learn something about it. Even if it's unclear at that minute that you are learning about it." She raised an eyebrow, staring at me for a while before letting it go. The train started to slow and I stood up, slotting my book back into my messenger bag before I slung it over my shoulder. I blinked before letting my consciousness drift for a second, over to Thorn. I came back a few seconds later as he was hunting, not wanting to throw him off his game. I walked alongside Hermione, Ron and Harry as they exited the train, and through the crowd I saw a head of platinum blond hair moving towards.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" As they nodded, looking confused, I dragged them over towards Hagrid as Malfoy was forced to rush past without insulting them.

"What-?" I cut Hermione off by pointing at the back of a retreating Draco Malfoy. "Oh." She mumbled before tilting her head to look me in the eye. "How did you know Malfoy would antagonise Harry?" I just gave her a mysterious smile before pushing them off toward the carriages, backing away towards Hagrid.

"Evening Hagrid." I greeted him quietly, making him turn around to look at me, recognising my voice, even after all these years.

"Blimey! When Dumbledore said you were coming back to teach, I thought-" He stopped suddenly to just stare at me, his massive bulk looming over me.

"You thought I'd look different, yeah. Well, I best be getting to the feast Hagrid, won't do them any good telling the students about me if I'm not there, hey?" I started to back towards where the last carriage still stood, with Harry, Hermione and Ron inside.

"Aye." He agreed before turning to yell to the first years. I jogged towards the carriage and climbed the two short step attached to the side before sitting on one of the benches inside. The three watched me curiously before Hermione turned to Harry.

"I'm still not used to seeing them there, pulling the carriage. It's strange now, to think that I never once questioned the fact that the carriages were supposedly pulling themselves." I smiled slightly, knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Thestrals are beautiful creatures, but deeply misunderstood. Just like dragons." I said the first part quietly, but the last bit was a low whisper, one I didn't plan to have them hear. They must of though, as they looked between each other, confused and curious.

"You've seen death then?" Harry asked quietly, curious and slightly eager, most likely to be able to share his experiences with someone other than those who had only recently been able to see the Thestrals.

"Yes, for many, many years now." They shared a look that was a mixture between confusion, worry and curiosity, but they didn't ask anything more about it, most likely because of the fact that we were now approaching the castle. I could feel a few people looking at me, but ignored their stares. I was the only one not dressed in the school uniform, and I look older than most, if not all of the other students there. I probably should have gotten changed, but professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about a dress code, and I didn't have any wizarding robes anyway, so I guess I would be teaching in my casual clothes. As I walked past her, I sent McGonagall a sly wink, and she replied with a small smile and a shake of her head, and even from this distance, I could hear her muttering.

"Some things never change..." I grinned for a second before wiping all but a miniscule, mocking smirk off my face. In the midst of all the students sliding into the benches of their various house tables in the Great hall, I quickly made my way to the teachers table and took my place in the empty seat next to Dumbledore who automatically lent over to talk to me quietly.

"Hasn't changed at all, has it?" I scanned the hall quickly before sending him a small smile.

"Yes it has. Different people, different faces, different personalities with different pasts. The castle may not have changed, but is it really a home without the people living inside it?" He raised an eyebrow at me before nodding slowly.

"Correct as always. I always thought that if you weren't a Gryffindor you would have been a Ravenclaw." His blue eyes twinkled as he stared at me over his glasses, a knowing smile on his face before he turned back to the Great Hall. I could see a few people in the crowd staring at me curiously from around the hall, and as my gaze slid over them, the trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione, all sent me reassuring smiles. My lips twitched up slightly higher in response before I turned my gaze to the doors at the end of the hall. Suddenly, the doors opened, and the first years started to file in behind Minerva. They were all so short! I hadn't seen anyone that short since the dwarves!

_Murtagh, stop making fun of the wee ones. Although...they do look delicious._ I internally rolled my eyes. _**I'm not making fun of them, I'm just saying. Also, no eating any of the students. Or the teachers!**_ I added as I caught a glimpse of a plan to eat Snape in his head. _**Even if it is Snape.**_ _Aw, you're no fun!_ Thorn whined like a little child, his head sitting on his front legs outside in the forbidden forest. _**Shhh! It's starting!**_ I said inside my head before focusing on the sorting. Name after name was called up, and a little while later, the tables were much fuller, and it was time for the announcement. The announcement of my post at Hogwarts.

"Welcome students, new and old. I am forced to warn you, once again, that the Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden." He shot Harry, Ron and Hermione a look that dared them to challenge him before clearing his throat quietly and changing the subject. "I would like to welcome back an old friend, Horace Slughorn," A pudgy man stood up, his hand on his stomach as he smiled out at the students nervously. "He will be teaching potions. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts class will now be taught by none other than our professor Snape." The students of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff groaned while the Slytherin students cheered. "This year, we will also be hosting a new subject. It is mandatory to attend the lessons, and is a mix between Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Everyone's ears perked up, even the Slytherin's, who I think were more eager to see if their favourite teacher, Snape, would also be teaching this class. I caught Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes.

"It's my pleasure to introduce your teacher, an old friend of mine, Murtagh Morzansson." As soon as Dumbledore said this, Minnie nudged me hard in the side with her elbow, a sign for me to stand up. I stood silently, staring out at them, a small smile on my face, and suddenly, the room was full of chatter. I sat back down again quickly, in a vain attempt to get the attention off of me, but they were all still chattering.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" I heard a voice call out from the other side of the room and the crowd went silent for a second at the outburst, coming from none other than Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. I glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded for me to answer.

"I assure you, I'm older than I look." The entire Slytherin table collectively raised an eyebrow, and the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table looked confused but pleased, probably because I wasn't that greasy git Snape and that I hadn't acted all preferential to Malfoy. Dumbledore waved a hand in the air for silence, and the entire hall went dead quiet in seconds.

"Dig in." He snapped his fingers, and food appeared on all the golden plates in the hall and liquid filled the goblets. I smiled and loaded some chicken and leafy salad onto my plate before adding a scoop full of potato salad to the mix. I took a sip of the water in the goblet in front of me before starting to eat, eating quickly but neatly. I was finished long before anyone else, so I just sat there watching the crowd. Eventually, desert came out, and I put a warm golden syrup pudding on my now clean plate before pouring some cream on top. I quickly ate that to, but not on purpose. It was delicious, and I was now full, so I just waited until the food disappeared, and the students started to file out before following Snape, yes, _Snape_ of all people, to my new room.

"You look just like your father." Snape said as we stopped at the door, and I smiled to myself.

"What makes you think I'm not him? Goodnight snivelly." I smirked at him as his eyes widened and stepped into my room/office, closing the door behind me and locking it quietly. My messenger bag was already waiting for me at the end of my bed, so I quickly stripped down to my boxers and crawled into the warm and comfortable four poster bed I could now call my own.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please Review!


End file.
